Forgotten Hope
by Veneficium
Summary: Harry recieves a mysterious letter when at the Dursleys. It is signed S. Evans but is this person who they say they are?


Forgotten Hope

Rated PG

Disclaimer; Do I look like JK Rowling? Me no think so, so me no own no Harry nor Ron, Hermione or any of her other creations. But me do own Sarah stay away from her!

This fanfiction takes place in Harry's 6th year in the summer break so if you haven't read the 5th book then I suggest you don't read this.

~~~~~~

Harry Potter glanced at his belongings, which were spread out around his room. He felt no need to keep his room tidy, there were much more important things to do. He glanced at the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year. It lay on the floor open on the page of his parents wedding. He watched the figures move smiling and waving happily up at him. Sirius Black stood, his mouth in a wide grin laughing. Harry could almost hear his dog-like bark of a laugh.

His eyes shifted from the photo and fixed themselves on the useless handle, which had once had a knife, attached. Pain and sorrow built up inside of him at the memory of the night that the knife had become useless- the night that he lost any chance of living with his godfather. Tears burned in his eyes as he thought of this Sirius was dead now and Harry felt it was because of him, after all it had been he who had foolishly walked into Voldemorts trap, nearly killing his friends and killing his godfather. Harry fell into an uneasy slept as dreams of snakes with red slits for eyes and archways with soft whispers coming from within. 

Harry turned in his sleep trying to get the phoenix off him who was attacking him with its beak and shouting in a voice that belonged to Mrs Weasley "You should have done something better with yourself than kill your godfather and attempt to kill my husband! You should have listened to Professor Dumbledore when he said no meddling. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED RON, GINNY AND HERMIONE HOW DARE YOU…!" When Harry woke with a start and found him self tangled in his thin blankets and Hedwig pecking him with her beak. He put his glasses on and stroked the snowy owl when he noticed a brown barn owl that he suspected was the school stationary list. Another two owl where in the room also; an excited miniature owl called Pig and a jet-black owl that Harry had never seen before. He took the letter that was tied to the black owls leg. The owl hooted and flew off out his open window. His attention back on the letter he opened the yellowing parchment to see what the sender had written.

Dear Harry 

_This may come as a shock to you what you will soon find out I cannot tell you now incase this letter is intercepted but I will see you soon._

_S. Evans_

He stared and the tall neat writing S. Evans his heart leapt as he thought- this could mean leaving the Dursleys forever but he soon remembered that his only protection was at this place.

See you soon. That could mean he would meet his long lost relative that would nearly be as good as leaving the Dursleys. Feeling somewhat cheered up he turned to his other letters. He opened the one from Ron to try and calm pig down.

_Harry, Mum says you can stay at our house until school starts. We will get our school stuff too wonder who we will get for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I wont complain as long as they're better than Umbridge. Send Pig back with the date you want us to come and get you._

_See you soon._

Harry quickly scribbled on the back of Rons letter: _Any time. Tomorrow if you can make it. _He sealed the letter again and sent it off with Pig. As Harry suspected there was the Hogwarts letter, which had his book list in it. The letter from Hermione consumed of '_Hi Harry I'll see you at Rons_' And that was it.

He quickly put away his letters and went down to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were away on one-week vacation to Hawaii and had left Dudley and Harry on their own. Dudley had spent most of it with his gang and his new girl friend, which Harry suspected, had been forced to go out with him. He had spent most of the summer in his room or at Mrs. Figgs.

This time Dudley was watching the TV on top of the fridge which was no surprise. He watched Dudley as he shoved a rather large piece of cake into his mouth when a loud shout came from the lawn.

A.N. Not the best chapter I really think there were too many letters and I hope I can write the next chapter better.


End file.
